Mordo
Mordo |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = Control: Counter |tag2 = Villain |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Doctor Strange (2016) |victory animation = Mordo swings around the Staff of the Living Tribunal. |crystal = Baron Crystal Extradimensional Crystal |ability1 = Degeneration |ability2 = Mirror Dimension |ability3 = Soul Barb |ability4 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Abomination |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Falcon |synbonus3 = Enemies |synpartner3 = Thor |synbonus4 = Friends |synpartner4 = Doctor Strange |synbonus5 = Rivals |synpartner5 = Doctor Strange |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Mordo is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio An advanced student of the mystic arts and fellow pupil of The Ancient One, Karl Mordo saw the potential in the fledgling apprentice Stephen Strange and took him under his wing when the one-time neurosurgeon first sought healing. Like Strange, Mordo came to Kamar-Taj lost and broken. The Ancient One helped channel Mordo's anger and lead him down the path to enlightenment. While Mordo sees a bit of himself in Strange, his reason for vetting him is much shrewder — in the fight against unknowable darkness, Kamar-Taj needs all the help it can muster. Abilities *'Passive:' Mordo's astral form ensures that every ability properly activates, resisting against Ability Accuracy effects. *'Passive:' Every 8 seconds, Mordo gets one bar of Power over 5 seconds. While the Power Gain is active, opponents can interrupt it by landing a hit on Mordo. *'When Stunned:' Even while Stunned, Mordo's astral form senses incoming non-Special Attacks and quickly counter-attacks, inflicting Degeneration for of your Attack as Direct Damage over 2.5 seconds. *'Blocking:' After holding Block for 0.5 seconds, Mordo can Block Unblockable Special Attacks. *'Heavy Attacks:' Mordo gains of max Power per second while below 1 Power bar. *'Heavy Attacks:' Exponentially gains up to 10 Fury stacks while charging a Heavy Attack, each charge increases his Attack by . Signature Ability Locked= *'Mystical Barrier' **By conjuring a mystical barrier, Mordo Blocks more incoming Energy Damage. |-|Unlocked= *'Mystical Barrier' **By conjuring a magical barrier, Mordo's Resists of any Energy Damage attacks and debuffs. Special Attacks *'Energy Blast' **Mordo launches an energy blast designed to use the attacker's energy against themselves. *** chance to Stun for seconds. ***Causes Degeneration, inflicting of your Attack as Direct Damage over 2.5 seconds. If the opponent has a Buff, Degeneration will activate even after a successful Block. *'Astral Strike' **Combining martial arts and black magic, Mordo strikes his opponent, causing them to momentarily have an . ***Opponents suffer from Mordo's Soul Barb spell for 14 seconds, dealing of your Attack per opponent Buff as Energy Damage per second. Additionally, Soul Barb reduces Health recovery by 70%. *'Mirror Dimension' **Upon entering the Mirror Realm, Mordo is able to access all of his powers, shaping reality and catching the opponent off-guard right before the tendrils of an unidentified transdimensional beast drags them into a nightmare. ***Gains 3 stacks of Fury, each increasing his Attack by for 12 seconds. ***Up to 40% chance based on Health lost to Regen instead of gaining a Fury stack, Recovering Health in 6 seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Mordo's Signature Ability allows him to drastically reduce incoming Energy Damage while he is Blocking. Champions that rely on Energy Debuffs or Attacks, such as Magik, Magneto, or Doctor Strange, are going to have a hard time against Mordo. *Mordo's astral form ensures that every ability properly activates, meaning you can use Parry against Black Widow in Alliance Wars. Weaknesses *Mordo relies on Stuns to be able to charge Heavy Attacks to get Power and Fury stacks. While fighting an opponent on a Stun Immunity node, not being able to use Parry or his first Special Attack to stun is a big disadvantage. Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury' and Extended Fury: Mordo relies on his Fury effects on his Heavy Attacks and third Special Attack to do a lot of damage. Fury and Attack enhancing Masteries are a clear win for this Champion. *'Recovery:' His third Special Attack has the chance to trigger Regeneration Buffs. Enhance it for maximum potential. *'Parry' and Stupefy: Players need to charge Heavy Attacks in order to get Fury stacks and Power. Stunning the opponent makes it an easier task. Trivia *On November 18, 2016, Mordo gained three new Synergy Bonuses. **Mordo is the first Champion who has two Synergy Bonuses with the same Champion, having a Friends and Rivals Synergy with Doctor Strange. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Power Gain